big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cringe Challenge: BNCW/GoComics Edition
This Was Created By CrossDoggo This is like meme dump but cringe! Please contribute! This Competition Will End On December 31 night (we have extended it because no one is editing) A medal will be awarded to First Place. Maybe second place if a lot of people join! I know it sounds stupid, but please try! Rules A user will add a photo. It is supposed to be cringey. Any user except the user who added the BNCW cringe photo, will give the cringe photo a cringe rating out of 100! The Cringe Photos have to do with GC or BNCW! This Competition Will End On December 31 (we have extended it because no one is editing) A medal will be rewarded to First Place. Maybe second place if a lot of people join! Once you rate one person’s, you have to rate all of the others. Cringe can be funny 0 is lame 100 is cringeeeeeeeee. So 0 is lamest, and 100 is cringiest Your cringe photo has to have at least 2 or 3 ratings to qualify. I will count up your scores to make your point total. It may take a while. SuperTalker101: (Average: ) Cringe Rating (0/100) -CrossDoggo: 10/100 (he meant to say “No, it’s african“) bignateismylife- 5/100 GG4L-0/100 ( you rated everyone 1/100) bnb: 0/100 ComicComet: 0/100 Pig Lover (Average: ) . . . . Cringe Rating (0/100) Neptune- thats kind of funny that PET said that so 2/100 (EKP: 50/100) -CrossDoggo: 70/100 Zach - 70/100 P-dog - 40/100 bnb: 50/100 bignateismylife- 60/100 SuperTalker101 - 1/100 5/100-GG ComicComet: 2/100 Spyroclub1 (Average: ) Cringe Rating (0/100) BNB: 70/100 -Crossdoggo: 30/100 (not that cringy, he was just pissed the heck off) neptune- 1/100 Zach - 70/100 bignateismylife- 80/100 P-dog - 33/100 SuperTalker101 - 1/100 10/100-GG4L ComicComet: 70/100 CrossDoggo (Invalid. Does not qualify because creator. Added this for fun) Cringe Rating (0/100) neptune- 60/100 Zach- 80/100 P-dog - 60/100 bnb:90/100 GN91 - 85/100 80/100- bignateismylife SuperTalker101 - 1/100 10-100 GG4L Crossdoggo (Invalid. Does not qualify because creator. Added this for fun) Cringe Rating (0/100) neptune- 0/100 spacepuppy dissagrees Zach - 40/100 P-dog - I agree 45/100- bignateismylife SuperTalker101 - 1/100 GG4L-15/100 Neptune (Average: ) Cringe rating (0/100) Crossdoggo: 1/100 PigLover: 4/100 ComicComet: 0/100 Zach - 1/100 P-dog - 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001/100 0/100 GG4L: 5/100 0/100- bignateismylife SuperTalker101 - 1/100 Zach (Average) I just think this is really funny lol. Cringe Rating (0/100) bnb: 80/100 Cross: 55/100 (Funny but not cringy) Neptune: 2.5/100 P-dog: 23.97649374628/100 70/100- Bignateismylife SuperTalker101 - 1/100 25/100 ComicComet: 65/100 (I love this one, however it’s not cringe) GG4Ls (Average: ) Cringe Rating: (0/100) CrossDoggo: 1/100 Neptune:5/100 P-dog: 30/100 20/100- bignateismylife402 SuperTalker101 - 1/100 ComicComet: 40/100 ComicComet (Average: ) bnb- 100/100 SuperTalker101 - 0/100 Neptune- 3/100 P-dog- 1/100 Crossdoggo - 1/100 (you made that on purpose) Neptune (Average: ) CrossDoggo - 20/100 P-dog- 25/100 omg so bad GG4L-10/100 ComicRater (Average: ) P-dog- 50/100 (funny but not cringy) bnb- 85/100 (t GG4L-0/100 Category:Competitions Category:Community Activities Category:Games